Swagger like the werwolf
by TheSilverWolfisBack
Summary: Bella and Jacob at the movies


**I'm not entirely back but i'm getting there..**

**I've always wanted to write a bella/Jacob lemony action goodness so finally wrote it, I dont know when this takes place just bear with me.**

I was meeting him at the movies and I have never been so nervous, I hadn't seen him in over 2 months, I was excited and nervous I couldn't pick one. My hands were shaking and I was biting my lips frantically, I smoothed my long hair at the top and quickly took out my compact out of my purse to check my makeup and hair, I ran my hand over my cheek. God why was so nervous, wait this is the guy I loved with all my heart, no no no no and no, this was my best friend for Christ sakes, I can't think about him that way not now ever since what happen with Edward, like sure we've done stuff in the past.. dirty stuff

I let out a long breath and my leg bounced up and down, my head snapped up as I saw him making his way towards me his beautiful grin was huge, I smiled and stood up running to him, he opened his arms and I fell in them hugging him around the waist and breathing in his scent that I missed so much. His face was buried in my hair sniffing me once in a while. I pulled back and stared into his large brown eyes and he took his hand and traces my cheek

"I've missed you so much" His voice was deeper, huskier; I smiled gently and buried my head once again in his strong chest. His fingers trailed down my long hair down to my waist.

"Alright you love birds" I heard a voice say, I looked over to his side and saw Embry staring at us with an eyebrow raised and disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry he gave me a ride" Jacob whispered in my ear and I giggled

"Hi Embry"

"What's sup Bella" He nodded his head towards me, he looked back at Jacob "Call me" He turned and walked out of the movie theater.

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him as we both walked to the stand to buy our tickets he kept his hand in mine trailing our fingers together

We got to the movie and as we were talking to the very top I felt him smack my ass… hard

I yelped and turned around to glare at him, he looked at the ceiling pretending to look very innocent, I grinned and remember something, and I grabbed his nipple and twisted hard.

"Oww!" He yelled, I started laughing my ass off as he rubbed his pecs and pouted, I found out one time that he was very sensitive there well actually Embry told me.

I grinned at him and skipped up to our seats and I heard him mutter the whole way up.

We sat down in our seats and I looked up at him his eyebrows were crunched together and his lower lip was sticking out

"Jake stop being such a baby"

"That hurt" he whined

"Alright I'm sorry" I looked up at him with my famous puppy face and he traced his hand over my cheek

"You cheeks are so soft" he whispered, I smiled gently

"You always say that"

He smiled and I turned over cuddling to his chest while my legs were on the chair on the chair beside me. He grabbed my hand and we twined our fingers together, his fingers were huge compared to my small ones and they were warm as always. All of a sudden he put his hand on my stomach and I put my hand on top if his running my nails down his large hand. He ran his hand up and down my stomach and I gently moaned making sure he didn't hear it, I was so sensitive on my tummy.

I felt his hand on my chin and he rose now that our faces were inches apart; I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. The next thing I knew he lowered his face into mine and our lips met in a gentle kiss, my eyes shut closed as my lips moved along with his, his tongue asked for entrance against my lips and I parted them as our tongues moved against another. My hand tangled caressed his jaw and his were on my cheek. I never wanted this to stop; I wanted to be with him forever. My hand went down lower and caressed my neck and where my breast began I was wearing a v-neck so there was a lot of cleavage visible, I did it on purpose to make him go crazy sort of worked. His hand dipped down lower and I felt his finger pulling at my black bra until I felt his finger at my nipple. I breathed heavily into his mouth and let out a moan as he started massaging my breasts in his hand, I felt my panties moisten; he knew my breasts were my weak spot.

I pulled away first a strand of saliva following me, I was breathing heavily as I stared into his eyes, his cheeks were flushed with a stain of red and he was also breathing heavily. He took his hand out of my shirt

I went back cuddling into this chest my head on his rock hard chest.

The next few minutes passed by as we were both quite I felt his lips next to my ear and heard him whisper "I bet you I can make you cum in less than 3 minutes"

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows at him; I felt his hand at my stomach going down lower and lower until he reached my belt. My eyes went wide and my breath hitched in my throat as he unbuckled my belt easily as if a piece of toy, he unbuttoned my jeans and trailed his hand into my panties, I let out a soft moan as he felt around my sex, thank god I shaved before this.

"Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded my head quickly

He dipped his hand into my slit and notice how wet I was, he chuckled low in his throat that sounded too damn sexy, He put one finger into my opening and I breathed in sharply

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked quickly as he drew away

"No I'm fine just horny" I let out a shaky laugh and he grinned he returned his hand and put his finger back in and I moaned not caring anymore. He inserted his finger deeper stretching me out further

"Damn Bella you're so fucking tight" He groaned I felt his thumb trailing around where my bud was and he applied pressure on it, my hips arched up and moved along with his hand.

I cried out as he continued doing what he was doing, as he thrusted his fingers inside of me while rubbing my clit, my juices running down his fingers.

"Jacob" I cried out as pleasure tore through my body like a wave, I arched my back and grabbed his hand digging my nails in his wrist as moaned loudly into his shoulder.

I was breathing deeply and my forehead was coated with sweat he took his finger out "be right back" he whispered in my ear before standing up and walking out of the theater

I sighed and wondered where he had gone, I smoothed my hair and wiped my forehead, I looked around making sure no one heard or saw what we're doing, I didn't even know what movie we were watching, it seemed something to do with action.

A moment later I felt Jacob slide back into the chair wrapping his arms on my waist and pulling me towards him, I looked back at him "Where were you?"

"Washing my hands" He grinned and I giggled.

"Told you I can make you cum less than three minutes" He could hear the laughter in his voice

"I didn't say you couldn't"

**Whooo maybe I'll write a 2nd part to this :p**


End file.
